onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-31401874-20180115140628/@comment-32576876-20180123022202
2001:861:4346:9F60:40E2:AF6C:55D9:467C a écrit : 80.214.145.67 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:E559:1DD0:17F8:751C a écrit : Non mais canon ball > all Vous réalisez que Doflamingo aurait logiquement aussi été mit Ko dans ces conditions ? Tout ça est purement spéculatif, c'est plus un débat de fanboy Oui ça ces toi qui le dit... Rien est sur en tout cas moi je vois qu un c est fait os et l autre à encaissé une multitude de coup et en a mis pas mal aussi pourtant j ai du mal à croire que le tank man sois plus puissant que tout les coup que doffy a encaisser avant le KKG mais bon chacun interprète ça avec sa vision et avant d en être sur rappel toi bien tout ce que doflamingo c est pris et on parle de résistance la pas de niveau général donc pleure pas si la plupart vont dans le même sens que moi hein :-) Y a un gars os et un qui encaisse tout type d attaque feu foudre et coup et franchement luffy utilise une attaque qui eclate une grande partie de dressrosa et finis dofla face à l autre qui envoie voler cracker comme un coup basique de g4 envoie volé dofla quoi... Bref tu vois cracker plus fort peu être en niveau général mais il peu très bien être moins résistant comme beaucoup le vois... Oui le canon Ball attaque et défend dans ce cas merci j ai vue j ai pas dit le contraire mais si le gars c était pas jeter il ne se serais pas enfoncer sa aurait été juste son arme qui s enfoncé et n aurais rien fait à cracker lui même t as l air d'avoir du mal à comprendre je te laisse dans ton délire ces bon ces déprimant quand ces pas les fan boy qui abuse pour leur perso ces les haineux contre certains perso ou je sais pas mais y a un truc qui te fait bloqué la... Ces juste une évidence en regardant le manga que cracker n'arrive pas a la résistance de dofla bref je te laisse délirer... Justement non rien n'est dit, on en sait rien si Doflamingo peu encaisser un canon ball, or puisqu'on ne peu pas l'affirmer, on ne peu du même coup pas affirmer que Doflamingo encaisse mieux ni son contraire , c'est pour ça que je dis que c'est un débat de fanboys. C'est pas une critique en soit d'avoir une preférence et de spéculer mais faut avoir conscience que c'est gratuit. Je voulais aussi dire que dans un shonen, une attaque lié a un power up temporaire ou non (ici la puissance du ventre plein) est par principe plus puissante...chose logique sinon le power up serait inutile. En faite j'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur le faite que l'un ou l'autre encaisse mieux, car ça ne change rien a l'histoire, ni même aux rapports de force qu'on voit dans le manga car eux sont basé sur la globalité...or j'ai pas l'impression que tout le monde comprenne ça... C'est comme quand Oda disait Franky est lourd donc il est lent, Zoro par en vrille,Usopp court tout droit etc.. ce serait rigolo mais faut pas prendre ça trop au sérieux sinon on aura innévitablement des remarques comme "Ussop est trop sous estimé" "Franky est pas térrible en faite..." Tu parles que du Canon ball. C'est ton seul argument ? ou t'en as d'autres ? Peut etre que le Canon ball est effectivement plus fort que le KKG mais ca ne change pas la config. Il s'est fait One shot. Il n'a recu aucun autre coup sur son vrai corps. Un seul. Mettons Cracker dans la situation de Dofla. Si il avait eu comme adversaire Luffy + Law. Law aurait remplacé un soldat biscuit à la place de Cracker et Luffy lui aurait fait un Red hawk et hop fin du combat. Le lendemain du combat, Dofla etait eveillé enchainé dans le bateau de Tsuru. Le lendemain du combat de Cracker.......aucune nouvelles...donc toujours dans les vappes... Cracker a tellement peur qu'il en est venu a cacher son identité sur sa prime. Tous les autres pirates assument tres bien leur positionnement. Ils montrent leur vraies visages quitte à se faire pourchasser. Ils ne trichent pas. Ils acceptent les regles du jeu. Cracker non. Ca c'est un mental de faible. Ca n'enleve pas sa capacité de stratege. Il est bon dans un domaine et faible dans l'autre. Y a rien de grave à ca, faut juste l'accepter.